


Baby It's Cold Outside

by SarahRad



Series: Just Your Average Crime Fighting Family [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, PTSD, Snow Day, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahRad/pseuds/SarahRad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow day in New York causes some old traumas to rise to the surface for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Tony walked up to the igloo and crawled through the door. Inside there was an octopus. A big red and blue octopus. Without saying a word, the octopus slithered over to him and wrapped itself around him. Tony didn’t struggle, he just let the octopus hug him. It didn’t feel strange. In fact, it felt comforting. The octopus just held on tighter and tighter and tighter.

It wasn’t until the circulation in Tony’s hands was cut off that he realized he was dreaming.

Eyes snapping open, Tony realized that his dream octopus wasn’t so fictional after all. Steve was wrapped so tightly around   
Tony’s body that Tony couldn’t move. And not only was he wrapped with Steve, but the duvet was over them as well. Tony was the epicentre of a large overheated ball of human.

“Steve.” Tony grunted, trying to wriggle free. This only made Steve hold on tighter.

"Steve!” Tony said louder. He tried getting his elbow into Steve’s ribs. There wasn’t much room to maneuver but he managed it somehow. He wiggled his elbow into Steve’s side a few times.

“Mmmm. Stop moving.” Steve mumbled into the back of TOny’s neck. His grip slacked a bit though.

“Wake up! You’re smothering me, you great oaf.” Tony said, getting an arm free to help push Steve away. Tony broke free from Steve’s grip and moved to the edge of the bed, hoping to feel some of the cool air of the bedroom on his skin.

Steve whimpered and drew the whole duvet around his body, curling up into a little ball.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, rolling over to face Steve.

“Cold.” Steve’s voice said from somewhere in the duvet ball.

“Are you serious?! I was roasting.”

“Yeah, you were keeping me warm.” Steve said.

“You aren’t sick are you?” Tony asked, frowning down at the blanket hiding his husband.

“No. Just cold.”

Tony got up to check the thermostat.

“It’s 65 degrees, Steve. That’s not cold. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. I just don’t like being cold. 70 years in ice, you know?” The top of Steve’s head was now visible under the blanket.

“Oh. Well then you might not want to go outside today…” Tony said, glancing out the window.

“Why? What is it?” Steve asked, finally sitting up.

“It snowed last night.”

Steve groaned.

“A lot.” Tony added.

“Dang.”

**

“Papa, look it’s snowing!” Peter said, gleefully bouncing in his seat at the kitchen table when Steve shuffled into the room. He was wrapped in several shirts, a wool sweater, the thickest sweatpants he could find, and two pairs of socks, but he was still cold.

“That’s right bud. Are you going to make a snowman today?” Steve asked, sitting down at the table as Tony placed a coffee cup in front of him.

“Uh huh. A really big one, taller than you!” Peter said excitedly. For a book-smart 7-year-old, he sure was excited to have the day off school. 

“And how do you plan on getting it so tall?” Tony asked, placing bowls of oatmeal before his husband and son.

“I’ll sit on Papa’s shoulders.” Peter said, matter-of-factly.

“I don’t know if Papa’s coming outside with us, Pete.” Tony said cautiously. Peter’s head whipped over to look at Steve, a horror-stricken look on his face.

“But, it’s a snow day Papa!” Peter said, as if he was making sure Steve knew that. “School was cancelled so we can play in the snow instead of staying inside and missing it!”

“That’s not why school was cancelled, Peter.” Steve said with a smile. “But that is what you get to do all day.”

“Eat your oatmeal, Peter. And then we’ll get bundled up to go outside.” Tony said, sitting down with his own cup and bowl.

**

You sure you don’t want to come out?” Tony asked for the billionth time as Steve wrapped a blanket around himself. Tony was wrapping a scarf around his neck while Peter tied his boots.

“Yes, Tony, I’m sure.” Steve said, his exasperation leaking into his tone. “I want to be warm. I can’t even get warm inside, so why would I want to go out into the snow. I’m going to stay in here, drink more coffee, and think warm thoughts.” He flopped onto the couch, tucking his feet up into the blanket. Tony frowned and walked over to him.

“Steve, are you sure you’re not coming down with something? This isn’t normal.” Tony said, worry tinging his voice.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not sick, Tony. I just don’t like the cold. Go have fun in the snow. Take lots of pictures for me.”

“I’ve got a better plan.” Tony said, snapping his fingers. “Jarvis, pull up the security cam footage. Put it on the TV.” A view of the vast snowy expanse of their rooftop terrace appeared on the screen. The camera was in a strategic location so there was no snow buildup on the lens.

“See, now you don’t have to miss it.” Tony said happily.

“I love you.” Steve said, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Daddy, come on! We’re going to miss the snow!” Peter said, stamping his foot impatiently in the foyer.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Tony said, hurrying back over to Peter. “Let’s go build a snowman!”

Peter cheered as the elevator doors closed.

**

Steve watched as Tony and Peter rolled up a large snowball until it was the same height as Peter. If that was the base of this snowman, it was going to be quite the monstrosity, Steve couldn’t help but think. He wrapped himself a little tighter in his blanket, shivering as a draft came floating off of the wall of windows.

“Hey Jarvis, could you move the cam footage to the coffee table please? I’d like to see what movies are on right now.” Steve said.

“Certainly, Steve.” Jarvis’ plum tones said, moving the video around. Steve turned on the TV and flipped to the movie channels in the TV listings.

After flipping through a few pages of various Christmas movies, he settled on It’s A Wonderful Life. It came out a year after he went into the ice, and he could was in the mood for some nostalgia. He made a cup of hot chocolate and settled in to enjoy his movie.

But he still couldn’t get warm. Not with several layers of wool, a down comforter wrapped around him, and his hands and face huddled around a steaming mug of cocoa.

That was when Steve realized that there might actually be something wrong.

**

Tony placed the hat on the head of their very tall snowman with a smile. Their masterpiece was a little lopsided, but they definitely achieved Peter’s goal: it was taller than Steve. Tony turned around to congratulate the boy, but he was greeted with a face full of snow.

“Was that supposed to be a snowball?” Tony spluttered to the sounds of Peter’s laughter. “Because that was terrible. Here, let me show you how to make a proper snowball.”

They spent the next half hour having a snowball fight while Tony critiqued Peter’s technique.

“Snowballs are an art form, my friend.” Tony said as they headed back inside, both of them dripping wet.

“Papa did you see my snowman?” Peter called, racing through the foyer as soon as the elevator doors opened, leaving wet footprints and a sodden scarf in his wake.

Peter stopped short in the entrance of the living room. It’s A Wonderful Life was playing on the TV, and the security cam video was on the coffee table next to a half drunk cup of cocoa. But there was no Steve.

"Where's Papa, Daddy?" Peter asked.

"Don't know, buddy."

Tony checked the bedroom where he found the blanket Steve had been using on the floor.

“Jarvis, where’s Steve?” Tony asked.

“Steve is down in the gym sir, trying to warm up.” Jarvis replied.

“Hmm. Still not warm?” Tony mumbled to himself as he helped Peter out of his snow gear. “Hey kiddo, why don’t you go watch TV for a bit. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter said, already changing the channel on the TV.

**

When Tony walked in the door of the gym it felt like he was being hit with a solid wall of heat. Steve was still bundled up, and he was pounding on a punching bag like it had personally insulted his mother.

“Steve what are you doing!?” Tony cried, running over to him. “Jesus, get that sweater off now, you’re going to get heat stroke!” He started tugging Steve’s sweater up.

“Tony stop it, I’m freezing!” Steve whined, trying to impede Tony’s efforts at undressing him.

Tony stopped and stared. There was sweat pouring down Steve’s face, which was flushed red.

“Steve you aren’t cold. You CAN’T be cold. It’s 100 degrees in here, at least!” Tony put his hand on Steve’s flushed cheek. 

“Please believe me when I say you’re burning up. If you don’t cool down soon, you’re going to hurt yourself. Come upstairs with me so I can help you. Please?” Tony begged. Steve took a deep breath and nodded, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Yeah, okay. Just give me a minute to clean up hear.”

Tony nodded and headed over to the thermostat to turn down the heat. He also called Bruce’s lab.

“Hey Bruce.”

“What’s up, Tony?”

“I’m dealing with Steve and a post traumatic stress thing right now. Would you mind going upstairs and hanging out with Peter for a while? He should be watching TV right now, but just make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble, you know?”

“Of course, Tony. No problem. Is Steve okay?” Bruce asked.

“He will be. We just need some time.”

“Of course. Take your time. Don’t worry about Peter, I’ll keep him busy.”

“Thanks Bruce.” TOny said before ending the call.

Unfortunately, dealing with post traumatic stress was part of daily life in Stark Tower. But it meant that everyone was understanding and accommodating whenever you needed help.

“Okay, what’s your plan?” Steve asked, huddled in on himself and shivering.

“Cool you down. Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Tony said.

He lead Steve up to their bedroom where he peeled Steve out of his sweat-soaked clothes. Once Steve was naked and shivering harder than ever in the middle of the room, Tony lead him to their en-suite bathroom, where he turned on the shower. When the shower was at a lukewarm temperature, he stripped off his own clothes and pulled Steve into the large walk-in shower with him.

Steve stood there, still shivering, but now looking more like a drowned rat, and thoroughly miserable to boot.

“Come on Steve. The cold is all in your head.” Tony said, pulling Steve into a hug. They stood there, just holding each other while the water sluiced down their bodies. Tony could feel Steve’s body temperature lowering to something a little more normal. At least he wasn’t afraid that Steve would get heat stroke anymore.

“You’re warm. Don’t let go.” Steve mumbled into Tony’s shoulder.

“Nope. Never. I’ll be here forever.” Tony said.

“Forever.” Steve choked. Tony was pretty sure he was crying.

“Hey.” Tony said softly, pulling back and lifting Steve’s chin until he looked at him. “I helped you fall asleep, and I’m going to   
help you warm up. I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve was definitely crying.

“I only feel warm when I’m wrapped around you. It’s like I can’t make my own body heat, I just leach it from you.” Steve said, pulling Tony tight against him again.

“Well, you know what then? I’m not going to let you be cold again until you want to be cold. I will do everything in my power to keep you warm.” Tony said.

Steve kissed him.

**

Over the rest of the afternoon, Tony managed to get Steve clean, dried, and dressed into an appropriate amount of clothes. It was obvious that Steve was still cold, but he kept close to Tony as they walked out into the house. They found Peter and Bruce cooking in the kitchen. Peter was standing on a chair, stirring a big pot of something that smelled delicious.

“What’s all this then?” Steve asked as he wrapped his arms around Tony from behind.

“We’re making chilli for dinner!” Peter said, grinning widely. He had lost a few teeth so the effect was adorable.

“Chilli? What a perfect meal for such a snowy day.” Tony said, sauntering over to the stove to sniff at the bubbling pot. Steve trotted along behind him like a lost puppy.

Tony made eye contact with Bruce. He could see that Bruce was concerned, but he just smiled and nodded to let him know that everything was alright.

“Well, this looks about done, don’t you think? Peter why don’t you set the table.” Bruce said, shooing Peter off the chair. Within five minutes they were all seated and savouring their delicious chilli.

Steve looked around the table as he took a bite of his chilli. He was surrounded by the people he loved, his family, and there wasn’t anyone else he would rather be with than the inhabitants of Stark Tower. With just that thought, he felt a warm feeling bloom from his chest and quickly spread to the top of his head and his fingers and toes.

Steve wasn’t cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off with 'oh I'm going to write the fluffiest fic ever!' and somehow turned into a fic about PTSD? Whatever, I guess. It all worked out in the end.


End file.
